narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Omake
Omake are short extras within the Naruto series. They appear at the end of certain episodes and are generally humorous. Generally, doing comedic bits, that have nothing to do with the show itself. Overview The omake took place within the ''Naruto: Shippūden'' plot and there was one big omake episode in Naruto Episode 26: Special Report: Live from the Forest of Death!, and also in Naruto Episode 202: The Top 5 Ninja Battles!. They help explain subjects like hand seals, chakra natures, etc. The omake are mostly set in a studio, where Naruto and the other characters record voice overs for the show Naruto. Even though the characters are portrayed as actors in these omake, the characters seem to have the same personality and feelings. List of Naruto Omake Special Report: Live from the Forest of Death! (Full Episode) :Description: ' Naruto is waiting in front of the Forest of Death to begin the second stage of the Chūnin Exams. Then he sees a square rock that starts following him. After it explodes and the Konohamaru ninja squad appears, they tell Naruto it is an interview. Anko comes and ask what's happening and they tell her that it is an interview. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura recap the story up to that point and tell their in sites on themselves and each other. Naruto, who was interviewed by Konohamaru, shares his opinions about the others but mainly brags about himself and his abilities. Sakura, who was interviewed by Moegi, explains different jutsus, but she mainly talks about Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke, who was interviewed by Udon, states that if they were to listen to what Naruto said, it would mostly be more of fantasy rather than reality. Sasuke also mentions the different abilities of the other Genin, but states that he was better than all of them. Naruto and Sasuke start arguing, but Sakura reminds them that they have to work together. After the interview is over, Konohamaru and his friends leave. The Top 5 Ninja Battles! (Full Episode) :'Description: ' Naruto and Sakura host a special recap episode. The episode features highlights of five battles from the Sasuke Retrieval Arc: the battle between Naruto and Sasuke on the hospital roof, the battle between Chōji and Jirōbō, the battle between Kiba and Sakon, the battle between Neji and Kidōmaru, and the last battle between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End. There are also interviews with Chōji, Kiba, and Neji, who all beat up Naruto for making fun of them. At the end of the show, Jiraiya announces a surprise guest, Orochimaru, who gives Sakura and Naruto an opportunity to briefly see Sasuke. List of ''Naruto: Shippūden Omake Konoha Sightseeing Society, Hokage :'''Appeared after episode: 2 :Description: ' Naruto describes the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade; but describes a little bit more than he should have. Academy Special Lecture, Chūnin Exams :'Appeared after episode: 2 :Description: Iruka explains how the Chūnin Exams are done and some of the courses you would need to take in order to pass. ANBU’s Investigating Report, Akatsuki :Appeared after episode: 3 :Description: Tsunade describes the evil organization; Akatsuki, and the plans Konoha now knows about the organization. Academy Special Lecture, Gaara :Appeared after episode: 4 :Description: Kakashi talks about Gaara, Sunagakure's Fifth Kazekage and jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku. Konoha Sightseeing Society, Third Training Ground :Appeared after episode: 5 :Description: Sakura talks about the Third Training Ground, the first training Team 7 did together. Home :Appeared after episode: 6 :Description: Naruto returns to his apartment and sees how dusty it just is, not seeing it for so long. Konoha Sightseeing Society, Forest of Death :Appeared after episode: 7 :Description: Naruto describes the Forest of Death, and how difficult and dangerous it was when he first took it. ANBU’s Investigating Report, Alliance Between Konoha and Suna :Appeared after episode: 8 :Description: Tsunade explains why Konoha and Suna formed an alliance together. Academy Special Lecture, Summoning Technique :Appeared after episode: 9 :Description: Sakura and Naruto explain the Summoning Technique. Data on People in Konoha, Tsunade :Appeared after episode: 10 :Description: Sakura interviews Tsunade, her mentor. Academy Special Lecture, Puppet Technique :Appeared after episode: 11 :Description: Kankurō and Temari explain how the Puppet Technique works. Photo Studio Of Memories :Appeared after episode: 12 :Description: Lee shows pictures of the main characters in their youth. Data on People in Konoha, Might Guy :Appeared after episode: 13 :Description: Lee interviews Might Guy, but gets carried away by how youthful the interview went. Konoha Clan Record, Chapter 1 :Appeared after episode: 14 :Description: Neji and Tenten talk about the Hyūga clan. Data on People in Konoha, Jiraiya :Appeared after episode: 15 :Description: Naruto interviews Jiraiya. Konoha Sightseeing Society, Konoha Hot Springs :Appeared after episode: 16 :Description: Naruto brings Kankurō and Temari to the Konoha Hot Springs to show them how great the village is. Temari enjoyed the springs so much, Kankurō suggests if it would be good idea to have a sand bath in Suna. Konoha Fashion Communication :Appeared after episode: 17 :Description: Kakashi describes ninja clothes, by modeling and showing that the clothes are just used for good fashion sense, that they are also good when in close combat. A Conversation Among Akatsuki :Appeared after episode: 18 :Description: Deidara and Kisame discuss Itachi and his traits. Deidara is easily impressed and comments that Itachi must be popular with women. Kisame goes into depression because of the "weird" skin color that he has. Konoha Clan Record, Chapter 2 :Appeared after episode: 19 :Description: Neji and Lee talk about the Uchiha clan. Konoha Sightseeing Society, Dango Shop :Appeared after episode: 20 :Description: ' Naruto takes Chiyo to the dango shop in Konoha. Data on People in Konoha, Kakashi :'Appeared after episode: 21 :Description: Tenten interviews Kakashi about his techniques and justu, but ignores him and mis-pronounces half of them, leaving the interview to be in vain. Academy Special Lecture, Teacher and Students :Appeared after episode: 22 :Description: Kakashi explains the teacher and student relationships his students share with their mentors as he compares his student-teacher relationship with his mentor; the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Academy Special Lecture, Medical Ninjutsu :Appeared after episode: 23 :Description: Sakura explains medical ninjutsu and how handy it really is when in battle. Konoha Clan Record, Tomoe Edition :Appeared after episode: 24 :Description: Neji and Tenten explain the Akimichi clan, the Nara clan, and the Yamanaka clan, their special techniques and how they work together and live up to their surname. Orochimaru and Akatsuki :Appeared after episode: 25 :Description: Deidara and Sasori discuss Orochimaru's reason for defecting from Akatsuki. Kunoichi Diaries :Appeared after episode: 26 :Description: Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto are going to make a report on a kunoichi. Sakura describes Tenten, and Kakashi describes Kurenai, but Naruto just talks about his Sexy Technique. Rivals In Love :Appeared after episode: 27 :Description: Naruto and Lee talk about Sakura and how much cooler she has gotten since the last season, but end up arguing who loves her more. Academy Special Lecture, Hand Seals and Clone Technique :Appeared after episode: 28 :Description: Kakashi and Naruto explain the hand seals and how to do the Clone Technique. Naruto tries to demonstrate but fails horribly. Konoha Answer Any Question Team, Kakashi’s Mask :Appeared after episode: 29 :Description: Sakura and Naruto talk about the time they tried to look under Kakashi’s mask and how they swear that one day, they'll get to see Kakashi's face. Academy Special Lecture, Ninja World History :Appeared after episode: 30 :Description: Kakashi talks about the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack on Konoha and how it has affected Naruto and his childhood up to right now. Photo Studio Of Memories, Suna Siblings :Appeared after episode: 31 :Description: Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara look on old pictures of themselves from the Chūnin Exams. Kankurō comments that their are more pictures of Gaara than him. Temari hopelessly tells him it's only because of popularity, leaving Kankurō to be depressed by his lack of attention. Kazekage Rescue Arc Ceremony :Appeared after episode: 32 :Description: The series celebrates the end of the arc. Growth :Appeared after episode: 33 :Description: Kiba and Hinata talk about how they have grown. Konoha Sightseeing Society, BBQ :Appeared after episode: 34 :Description: Chōji brings Shikamaru, and Naruto to a BBQ restaurant during a tour and describes how they celebrated Shikamaru's rank to chūnin. Konoha Famous Literature :Appeared after episode: 35 :Description: Jiraiya talks about his books. Konoha Answer Any Question Team, Wood Release :Appeared after episode: 36 :Description: Sakura wonders how Yamato can use Wood Release. Academy Special Lecture, Five Great Shinobi Countries :Appeared after episode: 37 :Description: Yamato talks about the Five Great Shinobi Countries and their meaning. Konoha Answer Any Question Team, Ninja Ranks :Appeared after episode: 38 :Description: Sakura and Naruto explain the Ninja Ranks and give examples of the levels. Ending with the example that Naruto is still a genin, regardless of his age group. Secret Kabuto Medical Files :Appeared after episode: 39 :Description: Kabuto describes Orochimaru’s Living Corpse Reincarnation technique. ANBU’s Investigating Report, Kabuto Yakushi :Appeared after episode: 40 :Description: Yamato talks about Kabuto, Orochimaru's spy and the secrets behind him. Konoha Youth Exercise Club :Appeared after episode: 41 :Description: Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Lee and Ino exercise and give tips on how to get good fit training! Academy Special Lecture, Nine-Tailed Demon Fox :Appeared after episode: 42 :Description: Yamato talks about the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. ANBU’s Investigating Report, Sai :Appeared after episode: 43 :Description: Yamato describes Sai. Academy Special Lecture, First Hokage's Necklace :Appeared after episode: 44 :Description: Yamato tells the story of the First Hokage's Necklace and the legend behind it's saying that whoever wears it, with the exception of Tsunade, will die. With the example of Nawaki and Dan. Konoha Trivia Super Quiz, Part 1 :Appeared after episode: 45 :Description: A quiz about Gatō’s bodyguards. Konoha Celebrity Report, Sasuke Part 1 :Appeared after episode: 46 :Description: Sakura describes Sasuke. Konoha Celebrity Report, Sasuke Part 2 :Appeared after episode: 47 :Description: Sakura continues to describe Sasuke. Tracking Seeds :Appeared after episode: 48 :Description: Naruto wonders for how long Yamato will be able to track Team 7 with his seeds and asks whether you can get rid of them by using the bathroom. Konoha Trivia Super Quiz, Part 2 :Appeared after episode: 49 :Description: The characters compete in a quiz game about Team Dosu, the ninja of Otogakure. Academy Special Lecture, ANBU :Appeared after episode: 50 :Description: Yamato explains how ANBU operates and just how secret they really are. Academy Special Lecture, Bonds :Appeared after episode: 51 :Description: Sakura explains how Naruto has formed bonds with everyone he has met. Konoha Celebrity Report, Sasuke and Itachi :Appeared after episode: 52 :Description: Sakura explains the relationship between Sasuke and Itachi. Photo :Appeared after episode: 53 :Description: Naruto remembers how Team 7 took their group photo. BBQ :Appeared after episode: 54 :Description: Team 10 and Team 7 are eating BBQ. Konoha Celebrity Report, Asuma Sarutobi :Appeared after episode: 56 :Description: Konohamaru describes Asuma. Dream :Appeared after episode: 57 :Description: Naruto dreams about kissing Sakura. Konoha Answer Any Question Team, Fire Temple :Appeared after episode: 58 :Description: Sakura and Naruto describe the Fire Temple. ANBU’s Investigating Report, Danzō’s Plot :Appeared after episode: 59 :Description: Yamato describes Danzō Shimura. Reports :Appeared after episode: 60 :Description: Yamato helps Shizune carry reports to Tsunade. Rasengan :Appeared after episode: 61 :Description: Naruto describes the Rasengan to Sai. Konoha Trivia Super Quiz, Part 3 :Appeared after episode: 62 :Description: Quiz about which technique Jiraiya used during the invasion of Konoha. Drunk Yamato :Appeared after episode: 63 :Description: A drunk Yamato complains to Asuma. Photo Album :Appeared after episode: 64 :Description: Tsunade and Shizune look in a photo album. Konoha Celebrity Report, Ebisu :Appeared after episode: 65 :Description: Team Ebisu describes Ebisu. Memories of Two Chūnins :Appeared after episode: 66 :Description: Izumo and Kotetsu discuss their memories. Chōji's Snacks :Appeared after episode: 67 :Description: Chōji describes his favorite snacks. Ghost :Appeared after episode: 68 :Description: The ghosts of the Third Hokage and Hayate visit Naruto. Konoha Trivia Super Quiz, Part 4 :Appeared after episode: 69 :Description: Quiz about Kidōmaru. Sakura appears as co-host. Academy Special Lecture, Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Appearances :Appeared after episode: 70 :Description: Sakura tells when the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox has taken over Naruto. The Tailed Beasts :Appeared after episode: 72 :Description: Tsunade and Shizune talk about the tailed beasts. Let’s Try Together, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique :Appeared after episode: 73 :Description: Kakashi tries to teach the Academy Students the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Revenge :Appeared after episode: 74 :Description: Naruto and Sakura get revenge on Kakashi for always being late. Name :Appeared after episode: 75 :Description: Asuma and Shikamaru plan to rename the name of the series. Konoha Answer Any Question Team, Kotetsu’s Bandage :Appeared after episode: 76 :Description: Asuma asks why Kotetsu always has a bandage over his nose. Drunk Shizune :Appeared after episode: 77 :Description: A drunk Shizune complains to Kurenai. Flowers :Appeared after episode: 78 :Description: Asuma gives flower seeds to Kurenai. New Technique :Appeared after episode: 81 :Description: Izumo and Kotetsu create Water Release: Syrup Capture Field. Interrogation :Appeared after episode: 83 :Description: Ibiki interrogates Zangei. Gym Suit :Appeared after episode: 84 :Description: Might Guy gives Sai a gym suit. Sleep, Part 1 :Appeared after episode: 86 :Description: Naruto prevents Yamato from getting some sleep. Team 8 :Appeared after episode: 87 :Description: Kiba wonders when Team 8 will get a new mission. Let’s Try Together, Summoning Technique :Appeared after episode: 88 :Description: Kakashi tries to teach the Academy Students the Summoning Technique. Akatsuki Members :Appeared after episode: 89 :Description: Yamato and Sakura talk about the members of Akatsuki. Konoha Trivia Super Quiz, Part 5 :Appeared after episode: 90 :Description: Quiz about Tayuya’s technique to control her Doki. Ino temporary replaces Sakura as co-host. Collaboration Jutsu :Appeared after episode: 93 :Description: Naruto argues with Gamariki. Akamaru :Appeared after episode: 94 :Description: Naruto comments how much Akamaru has grown. Ninja Champion Eating Contest :Appeared after episode: 95 :Description: Kakashi hosts an eating contest. Valentine :Appeared after episode: 96 :Description: Hinata tries to make chocolate for Naruto. TV-switch :Appeared after episode: 97 :Description: The TV-signal is switching to digital. Medical Exam :Appeared after episode: 98 :Description: Shino takes a medical exam. Databook :Appeared after episode: 99 :Description: Sakura and Naruto read the databook. Message :Appeared after episode: 101 :Description: Kakashi sends Pakkun to deliver a message. Smell :Appeared after episode: 103 :Description: Kiba brags about his sense of smell. No Script :Appeared after episode: 105 :Description: The characters has no script for the omake. Lost Script :Appeared after episode: 108 :Description: Yamato can’t find his script. Yamato’s Room, Shino :Appeared after episode: 109 :Description: Yamato interviews Shino. Shino’s Eyes :Appeared after episode: 110 :Description: Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata discuss about Shino’s eyes. Naruto Uzumaki’s Swirling Radio Show, Kakashi :Appeared after episode: 116 :Description: Naruto asks Kakashi questions from letters. Ino’s Lottery :Appeared after episode: 117 :Description: Naruto tries to win ramen at Ino’s lottery. Katsuyu’s Adventure :Appeared after episode: 118 :Description: Katsuyu tells Sakura how she came to the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle’s lake. Hinata’s way to say "Naruto" :Appeared after episode: 121 :Description: Hinata’s various ways to say "Naruto". Money :Appeared after episode: 122 :Description: Shizune gets some money by "selling" Tonton. Tsunade’s Room, Jiraiya :Appeared after episode: 126 :Description: Tsunade interviews Jiraiya. Festival :Appeared after episode: 129 :Description: Naruto and Sakura are at a festival together. Drunk Jiraiya and Kakashi :Appeared after episode: 130 :Description: Drunk Kakashi and Jiraiya discuss about Naruto in a bar. Naruto Uzumaki’s Swirling Radio Show, Jiraiya :Appeared after episode: 132 :Description: Naruto reads letter questions for Jiraiya. Anniversary :Appeared after episode: 134 :Description: A party for the 350th episode. Sleep, Part 2 :Appeared after episode: 136 :Description: Naruto and Kiba attack Yamato while they're asleep. Info :Appeared after episode: 137 :Description: Shizune questions Tsunade about several different types of info, while Tsunade reads the answers from a databook. Sakura’s way to say "Naruto" :Appeared after episode: 142 :Description: Sakura tries to become more popular in the same way as Hinata. Yamato’s Room, Naruto :Appeared after episode: 144 :Description: Yamato is going to interview Naruto, but finds out that Naruto once destroyed his script. Bugs :Appeared after episode: 146 :Description: Shino tries to remove all the bugs from Naruto’s apartment. Sai’s Drawing :Appeared after episode: 147 :Description: In an attempt to get better friends with Naruto, Sai gives him a painting. Neji Chronicles :Appeared after episode: 156 :Description: Neji wants his own arc. Konohamaru's Ninja Photo :Appeared after episode: 160 :Description: Shizune looks through the ninja register. Karin's Obsession :Appeared after episode: 161 :Description: Karin tries to seduce Sasuke. Wind Release :Appeared after episode: '163 :'Description: Chōji, Shikamaru and Naruto discuss different Wind Release jutsu. Three-Way Deadlock :Appeared after episode: '164 :'Description: Katsuyu and Gamabunta discuss about the death of Manda. Who's the Heroine? :Appeared after episode: '165 :'Description: Sakura believes Hinata is becoming the new heroine of the show. My Role Model :Appeared after episode: '166 :'Description: Hinata remembers her Academy days with Naruto and silently apologizes for never telling him her feelings sooner. Guy's Room :Appeared after episode: '168 :'Description: Guy interviews Hinata about how she had really matured. We Want Your Secret :Appeared after episode: '169 :'Description: Sakura and Ino both demand to know the secret behind Tsunade's endowed body. Trivia * One of the most notable omake appears in ''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 129, featuring a festival with many deceased characters. * ''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 2 is the only episode that has had two omake. * The omake use recurring themes, such as "Naruto Uzumaki's Swirl Radio", "Yamato's Guest House" and "Tsunade's Room." * The omake are the only time the "fourth wall" is broken in Naruto. Category:Media